dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Expanded Dune)
This is a timeline of universal history. The date system used in this timeline is the Universal Standard Calendar. This list is designed to feature brief highlights of chronological events in the history of the Dune universe. For more detailed information on events click on a specific year, or check the events by year category. There are several differences between the original timeline set by Frank Herbert's Dune and the timeline from the Dune Encyclopedia, and what was set by Brian Herbert (which actually conflicted some of his father's dates) Timeline B.G. ;?? :Sandtrout are brought to water-rich Arrakis and begin desertification. Start of the sandtrout-sandworm-melange cycle. ;?? :The Old Empire is formed from the populated planets. ;2200 BG :Arn Eklo, Kwyna, Vidad and others become Cogitors. Some of them follow Vidad to Hessra to contemplate the universe in isolation. Others become hermit philosophers on inhabited worlds ;?? :Following the Second Interspace Migrations, the Jews hide their identity from the non-Jews ;?? :A schism occurs in the Buddislamic religion: Zensunnis and Zenshiites break from each other ;?? :Zensunnis and Zenshiites leave the non-Buddislamics and migrate outside the borders of the Old Empire ;1381 BG :The schismatic sect of the Zensunni breaks away from the religion of Maometh. ;?? :During the rule of Shakkad the Wise the scholar Yanshuph Ashkoko discovers the spice melange on Arrakis. Later Shakkad himself claims credit for this. ;?? :Scientists arrive on Arrakis to assess it for future colonization. Botanical testing stations are established on the planet Time of Titans ;1287 BG :Tlaloc tries to shake up the bored populace of the Old Empire. Seeing his failure, 20 people (Titans) set out to conquer the Empire with him. The Time of Titans. Barbarossa reprograms computers giving them human aggression and hunger for power. With the aid of AIs they conquer the Old Empire among themselves. Some systems on the edge of the Empire resist and found the League of Nobles lead by Salusa Secundus. Scientists abandon Arrakis. ;1280 BG :Tlaloc dies in an accident. Fearing mortality, the Titans lead by Agamemnon have themselves transformed to cymeks. ;1192 BG :The First Hrethgir Rebellion on Walgis. During the Rebellion Xerxes trusts keeping the order on his planets completely to the local computer network. ;1183 BG :End of the Rebellion. Ajax, lord of the planet crushes the rebellion and exterminates the populace of Walgis. Outraged by the massacre, his mate Hecate transfers her brain into a deepspace vessel and leaves human space. Birth of Omnius ;1182 BG :The network of Xerxes seizes control over his’ planets. Naming itself Omnius, the AI takes over all the Titan-ruled planets and establishes the Synchronized Worlds. The Titans are made servants of Omnius. AI computers are prohibited in the League of Nobles, and the use of less sophisticated computers is strictly limited. :Omnius lauches against the League of Nobles. Buddislamics believe the rise of thinking machines to power is the Kralizec of prophecies and flee, mainly to the Unallied Planets. Later Buddislamic slaves are introduced on some League planets. ;603 BG:Omnius lauches an unsuccessful attack against Chusuk. ;400 BG:The Sorceresses of Rossak begin to keep detailed breeding records. This information will eventually be incorporated in the Kwisatz Haderach program. ;377 BG:Discovery of a Muadru runestone on an empty planet ;358 BG:Birth of Abdel ;303 BG:Last massive assault of the machines for the next 100 years ;277 BG:Ginaz soldiers find a combat mek, Chirox in a shipwreck. They reprogram it and begin using it for combat practices ;250 BG:Birth of Manion Butler ;247 BG:Birth of Livia Butler ;236 BG:Birth of Piers Harkonnen ;234 BG:Birth of Iblis Ginjo ;228 BG:Birth of Aurelius Venport ;226 BG:Birth of Heoma ;225 BG:Hecate returns to human space in secret and begins to watch the war between Omnius and the League of Nobles. ;224 BG:Marriage of Manion Butler and Livia. Birth of Camie Boro, descendant of the last Emperor of the Old Empire ;223 BG:Birth of Vorian Atreides and Xavier Harkonnen ;221 BG:Birth of Serena Butler ;219 BG:Birth of Octa and Fredo Butler ;218 BG:Birth of Norma Cenva and Selim Wormrider ;217 BG:Death of Ulf and Katarina Harkonnen by Agamemnon while en route to Salusa Secundus. Piers crashes on Caladan and presumed lost thenceforth ;214 BG:Birth of Mahmad ;211 BG:Birth of Vergyl Tantor, Ishmael and Kalem Vazz ;210 BG:Death of Conquee Cenva. Selim is lost in the desert for two days. ;206 BG:Death of Fredo Butler. Xavier receives the legal entitlement to the original Harkonnen holdings ;205 BG:Serena Butler leads a relief team to Caladan, an Unallied Planet where thousands of refugees from the Synchronized Worlds had fled. ;204 BG:Xavier Harkonnen becomes a Salusan Militia officer. Serena Butler delivers three space transports full of medical supplies to closed-off Tlulax, where the inhabitants were suffering from mysterious diseases. ;203 BG:Tio Holtzman invents the Scrambler web. Unsuccessful attack of the thinking machines against Salusa Secundus. Naib Dhartha exiles Selim from his village but he discovers how to ride the sandworms of Arrakis. Erasmus is transferred from Corrin to Earth. Omnius conquers Giedi Prime. Giedi Prime-Omnius dispatches thousands of deepspace probes into the galaxy to establish machine bases. Tio Holtzman invites Norma Cenva to work with him on Poritrin. Tlulaxa slavers capture Ishmael on Harmonthep and sell him as a slave on Poritrin. Serena Butler is captured and becomes a slave of Erasmus. The League liberates Giedi Prime. Death of Heoma. Death of Barbarossa. Norma Cenva invents suspensors. ;202 BG:Xavier Harkonnen and Octa Butler get married. Tuk Keedair realizes that the spice melange of Arrakis may be of commercial value on League Planets. Tio Holtzman invents the protecting shield. Birth of Manion the Innocent. Vorian and Seurat have their seventh mission on Walgis and encounter an asteroid field that damages the Dream Voyager Butlerian Jihad ;201 BG:Birth of Roella Harkonnen. Erasmus kills the baby Manion Butler. Revolt breaks out on Earth against Omnius. Death of Ajax. The First slave revolt of Poritrin is supressed and Bel Moulay executed. Tuk Keedair and Aurelius Venport found VenKee corporation and introduce melange to the League market. Vorian Atreides, Serena Butler and Iblis Ginjo flee to Salusa Secundus. Juno kills Arn Eklo. Omnius exterminates the human populace of Earth. The League of Nobles starts the Butlerian Jihad against the thinking machines. Birth of Leronica Tergiet. ;200 BG:Using atomics, the League wipes out the thinking machines of Earth. The nuclear attack renders Earth uninhabitable for centuries ;199 BG:Birth of Omilia Harkonnen ;198 BG:First organized attack of the Army of the Jihad on a Synchronized World: Bela Tegeuse. The skirmish is inconclusive. Human forces retreat. ;197 BG:The Corrin-Omnius (the Omnius Prime since the destruction of the Earth-Omnius) sends a heavy fleet to Salusa Secundus, but the Army of the Jihad rebuffs them. Vorian Atreides returns to Bela Tegeuse and discovers that the thinking machines have rebuilt their world. :Jafar joins the exiled Selim. Later many follow his example, making Selim’s outlaw band grow. ;196 BG:Vorian Atreides is promoted to Segundo, First Grade. Birth of Jool Noret. Tio Holtzman introduces the flicker and fire technique for his shields. ;195 BG:The Honru Massacre: the Army of the Jihad attempts to free the population from the Synchronized World of Honru but Omnius uses aggressive tactics for defense, suicide robot ships that wipe out the whole Jihad fleet. Over 500000 free humans are killed. :Aliid is separated from his family ;194 BG:Vergyl joins the military. ;193 BG:”Jipol”(Jihad Police) is officially established, lead by Yorek Thurr. In a political marriage Iblis Ginjo marries Camie Boro. ;192 BG:Ginaz mercenaries offer their services to the Jihad as independent warriors. :Birth of Tambir Boro-Ginjo, son of Iblis Ginjo and Camie Boro. ;191 BG:Major purge, seven League representatives – all of them political rivals or people who have spoken out against Iblis Ginjo – implicated as machine spies are interrogated by Jipol. Grand Patriarch Ginjo creates the “Seraphim” to protect Serena Butler. :Ishmael and Ozza get married. ;190 BG:Manion Butler retires as Viceroy. Serena Butler is voted in as “interim Viceroy” until the war is over. Vergyl Tantor marries Sheel. Birth of Aquis Boro-Ginjo. :Birth of Chamal, daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;189 BG:Thinking machines conquer Ellram. :Unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. ;188 BG:Machines attack Peridot Colony. The Army of the Jihad drives back the machines who follow a scorched-earth policy, and the colony settlements are ultimately destroyed. Vergyl meets Chirox. Fateful enthusiastic attack against Corrin. Birth of Falina, second daughter of Ishmael and Ozza. ;187 BG:Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo proposes that there should be a governing body, a “Jihad Council” which actually runs the war. Both domestic (Jipol) and foreign (Army of the Jihad) affairs are to be administered by this Council. The proposal passes. The memorial of the Jihadi martyrs begin on Zimia and Giedi City ;185 BG:Xavier Harkonnen and Vorian Atreides are both promoted to the rank of Primero. Norma Cenva moves from Holtzman's mansion to her secluded private laboratory and begins to work on Holtzman’s original field equations to find a way to fold space. Birth of Gilbertus ALbans. ;184 BG:Three Unallied Planets are conquered by machine forces, to be used as bases of operations for their expansion. The machines adapt to human trickery and the captive Earth-Omnius becomes outdated ;183 BG:Death of Lucille Tantor. Birth of Rellon Boro-Ginjo ;181 BG:Two more Unallied Planets – Tyndall and Bellos – fall to machine domination. ;180 BG:Death of Mahmad. Zon Noret fights on board a besieged machine ship where he is injured ;179 BG:Vorian Atreides proposes that the Army of the Jihad must defend the Unallied Planets as well as League Worlds. He explains how Omnius is moving, the pattern by which he is taking strategic star systems on the fringe of the League. The proposal passes. ;178 BG:Tyndall, recently captured by Omnius, is freed by a Jihad counterstrike. Jool Noret installs learning algorithms in Chirox, enabling it to develop its own skills when practicing ;177 BG:Omnius forces are detected at the Unallied Planet IV Anbus. The Army of the Jihad defends the planet. Another unsuccessful assassination attempt on Serena Butler. Marha joins Selim’s group. Xerxes moves to suppress a rebellion of Ix. Norma Cenva invents the theory of space-folding. Death of Vergyl Tantor. Death of Zon Noret. ;176 BG:Venport visits Poritrin. Erasmus starts to teach high level machine logic to Gilbertus Albans to prove to Omnius that human intellect can be developed. Successful repel of a Machine attack on Poritrin. The Cogitor Kwyna reveals to Serena the true intents of Ginjo and ceases his existence. Keedair sends Rekur Van to Arrakis. Venport proposes to Cenva and leaves for Arrakis to settle the outlaws. Ishmael tried to speak with Niko Bludd. As a consequence he is separated from his family and goes with Aliid to work for Cenva ;175 BG:Vorian Atreides places an Omnius update reprogrammed with false data on the derelict update ship near Earth, and restarts the ship. Starting from Bela Tegeuse, incarnations of Omnius on several Synchronized Worlds suffer major breakdown, victims of his trick. Ginjo and Yorek Thurr leaving from Poritrin, meet Hecate. The Army of the Jihad liberates Ix from the Omnius domination with Hecate’s help. Selim marries Marha. ;174 BG:Chamal marries Rafel. The League installs a station on Caladan and Vorian falls in love with Leronica Tergiet. Birth of Wandra Harkonnen, daughter of Xavier and Octa. The Ivory Tower Cogitors visit Salusa Secundus and Keats is sent as a Secondary. Chamal and Rafel meet Ishmael. Corrin Omnius is corrupted and Erasmus destroys the corrupted Omnius update. Norma Cenva builds the prototype space-folding ship on Poritrin. Niko Bludd and Tio Holtzman cast Norma out from the planet and she is captured by Xerxes. :A slave rebellion starts on Poritrin by Aliid. To escape the slaughter, Ishmael and his Zensunni followers capture Keedair and flee to Arrakis with Norma’s untried ship – the first successful space-folding trip. Slave revolt and destruction of Starda. Death of Dharta and Selim. Venport arrives at Salusa and starts to look for Norma. An immense telekinetic power awakens in Norma Cenva, who destroys Xerxes. The Titans destroy a slave encampment on Ularda. Jool Noret allows Chirox to train Ginaz mercenaries in combat. The city of Bandalong is built on Tlulax. Birth of Quentin Vigar. ;173 BG:Slavers devastate Chusuk and let believe it was done by the Machines. Birth of El'hiim, son of Selim and Marha. Agamemnon, Dante, Juno and several neo-cymeks revolt against Omnius and conquer Bela Tegeuse. Jafar’s outlaws take in the Poritrin Zensunni refugees. Leronica marries Kalem Vazz. Birth of Vorian’s and Leronica’s twin sons, Estes and Kagin. Norma and Aurelius establish a shipyard on Kolhar to produce space-folding ships. Birth of Ticia Cenva, daughter of Zufa and Iblis . The Titans set up a neo-cymek army from the populace of Bela Tegeuse and start a war against Omnius. ;172 BG:Birth of Adrien Venport, son of Norma and Aurelius. ;166 BG:Death of Manion and Livia Butler. The humans of Rhisso planetoid are abducted. Gilbertus obtains life extension ;165 BG:Serena asks Venport to contribute is technology to the Jihad. Vorian and Xavier go to Kolhar. Death of Kalem Vazz. ;164 BG:Aurelius Venport gives the space-folding technology and the Kolhar shipyards to the Jihad’s disposal. Vidad and his colleagues broker peace between Omnius and the League. The war-weary humans want peace in spite of Serena Butler’s and Iblis Ginjo’s protest. Serena Butler travels to Corrin seemingly to negotiate peace, but in truth to die a martyr’s death. She provokes Omnius until she is executed. Serena’s martyrdom gives a new flame to the Jihad. :Zufa Cenva thinks Hecate an enemy and detroys her in a telekinetic blast. Zufa and Aurelius Venport die along with Hecate. Death of Jool Noret. Xavier Harkonnen discovers that Iblis Ginjo and the Tlulaxa have been kidnapping humans in large numbers for years from some planets and using their organs as replacement for jihadis. Xavier sends notice to Vorian Atreides, then kills Iblis and himself. The Titans conquer Richese. Ishmael and Marha get married. The whole truth concerning the Tlulaxa organ scandal is never revealed. Thus history will remember Iblis Ginjo as hero and Harkonnen as traitor. To escape the tainted Harkonnen name Wandra takes the name Butler. Camie Boro becomes Grand Patriarch. ;154 BG:Camie Boro leaves the post of Grand Patriarch to Tambir Boro. ;153 BG:Yorek Thurr, who aspired to become Grand Patriarch fakes his own death and escapes to the Synchronized Worlds. ;152 BG:Birth of Xander Boro-Ginjo, son of Rellon Boro. ;150 BG:The Army of the Jihad liberates Parmentier. Quentin Vigar marries Wandra Butler and out of respect for the Butler family takes the name Butler. ;~148 BG:Birth of Mohandas Suk. ;145 BG:Birth of Faykan Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ; BG: ;138 BG:Birth of Rikov Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. ;137 BG:Birth of Raquella Berto-Anirul, granddaughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;133 BG:Birth of Jimbay Whit. ;132 BG:Birth of Jessica Boro-Ginjo, daughter of Xander Boro-Ginjo. ;129 BG:Swordmaster Borys is enslaved by Omnius during a battle at Ularda. ;126 BG:Birth of Abulurd Butler, son of Quentin and Wandra Butler. Wandra suffers a stroke on his birth ;123 BG:Thinking machines unsuccessfully try to reconquer Ix. ;120 BG:Rikov Butler marries Kohe Tantor. ;119 BG:Birth of Rayna Butler, daughter of Rikov and Kohe. ;115 BG:Death of Helmina Berto-Anirul, daughter of Vorian Atreides and Karida Julan. ;110 BG:Death of Camie Boro. Xander Boro-Ginjo becomes Grand Patriarch. ;108 BG:Vorian Atreides reveals to Abulurd Butler the true role of Xavier Harkonnen in the Tlulaxa organ scandal. The Army of the Jihad liberates Honru. Omnius infects the League Planets with a genetically engineered virus the Omnius Scourge causing the death of billions in a short time. Istian Goss graduates as Swordmaster. The Titans escape to Hessra from Omnius’s renewing attacks and kill the Cogitors. Death of Rikov Butler and Kohe Tantor. Rayna Butler starts a fanatic movement named the Cult of Serena which begins to destroy both electronic and mechanical machines. Raquella Berto-Anirul discovers that melange may offer protection agains the Scourge. As a result, spice prospectors begin to swarm to Arrakis. VenKee puts more spice on the market. The Zensunni trading with VenKee, lead by El’hiim move closer to Arrakis City, their lifestyle becoming softer. The Rossak Sorceresses lead by Ticia Cenva begin to collect genetic samples of the virus-endangered humanity’s bloodlines. Abulurd Butler makes Harkonnen his family name. The Corrin-Omnius gathers all robot spaceships to launch a devastating attack against the League of Nobles absorbed with fighting the Demon Scourge. Death of Leronica Tergiet. The League sends the Great Purge fleet against the unprotected Synchronized Worlds and burns all but Corrin with nuclear fire. Learning about the Great Purge the Corrin-Omnius recalls the robot fleet to protect Corrin. The Army of the Jihad draws an inpenetrable blockade around Corrin, trapping the remaining thinking machines. The Jihad is declared officially over. The Demon Scourge slowly burns itself out. Leadup to the Battle of Corrin ;107 BG:Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk establish the Humanities Medical Commission. ;106 BG:Vorian proposes a hit against Hessra but is dismissed ;103 BG:Quentin Butler retires from the Army of Humanity. Birth of Jimmak Tero. ;100 BG:Faykan Butler marries Jessica Boro-Ginjo. ;93 BG:Faykan Butler becomes Interim Viceroy. Istian Goss becomes a Swordmaster tutor on Ginaz. ;88 BG:Slavers begin to harass the Arrakis Zensunni settlements. Quentin Butler is captured by the Titans. Norma Cenva discovers that spacefolders can be safely navigated with prescience enabled by melange. A plague of mutated Omnius-virus breaks out on Rossak. Raquella Berto-Anirul and Mohandas Suk travel to Rossak to fight the Rossak Epidemic. Supported by the Cult of Serena, Interim Viceroy Faykan Butler declares himself Viceroy, and installs a law that prohibits the production of machines functioning like the human mind. Yorek Thurr kills Xander Boro-Ginjo. The Cult of Serena starts to destroy machines on Salusa Secundus. Vidad is killed in the riots. Abulurd Harkonnen kills Yorek Thurr. Ticia Cenva commits suicide. Vorian Atreides and Quentin Butler kill Juno, Agamemnon and Dante. Death of Quentin Butler. Death of Chirox. The League launches an ultimate attack against Corrin. Using the planet’s slaves, Omnius draws a Bridge of Hrethgir around Corrin to stop the human fleet. In spite of the moral dilemma Supreme Bashar Vorian Atreides launches the attack. Abulurd Harkonnen tries to sabotate the attack. The Corrin-Omnius broadcasts a copy of itself into space. In the Battle of Corrin humanity destroys the last incarnations of Omnius and the last of the thinking machines. Gilbertus Albans saves the brain of Erasmus from the machine holocaust. Adrien Venport founds Foldspace Shipping Company;[[ the spacefolders are navigated by prescience enabled by melange. To commemorate the Battle of Corrin, Faykan Butler takes the name Corrino, and joining the titles of Grand Patriarch and Viceroy he declares himself the emperor of humanity. At Vorian Atreides’s suggestion Abulurd Harkonnen is declared a coward and exiled. Abulurd settles on Lankiveil and passes his hatred of Vorian Atreides to the next Harkonnen-generation, which will eventually give birth to enmity between House Atreides and House Harkonnen. Raquella Berto-Anirul becomes leader of the Sorceresses who survived the Rossak Epidemic. The order, which later takes the name Bene Gesserit, pledges to preserve mankind’s genetic heritage. Ishmael and a group of Zensunni harassed by slavers move to the deep desert of Arrakis. The Zensunni Wanderers adapting to the harsh lifestyle will during the next centuries become the Fremen people (Free Men of Arrakis). El’hiim and his followers slowly merge with the townfolk of the North Pole of Arrakis. Battle of Corrin ;After 88 BG:With the lead of the Cult of Serena, machine destruction hits the inhabited worlds in renewed waves wiping out most of the machine-based technology and also the majority of historical documents. Culture based on the production of highly developed machines survives only on Ix and Richese. ;87 BG:End of the last neo-cymeks. Death of Wandra Butler. ;???:Dr. Mohandas Suk founds the Suk Medical School. ;???:The Bene Gesserit lead by Raquella Berto-Anirul founds its Mother School on Wallach IX ;???:The Bene Gesserit Mother Superior brings about a secret agreement with the Jews. ;???:Gilbertus Albans founds the order of Mentats to pass on his knowledge of high level machine logic to a mankind left without computers. ;1 BG= ~13000 AD:Foldspace Shipping Company takes the name Spacing Guild and monopolizes space commerce, transport and interplanetary banking. Beginning of the Guild calendar. Establishment of the Guild '' prologue]] :1 A.G: The Spacing Guild is formed and establishes monopoly on space travel and banking, the Golden Lion Throne is set up, The Royal Houses of the Landsraad and CHOAM are founded and Arrakis becomes the most important planet in the Known Universe, due to the Spice. (11,076 A.D) A.G. , the Guild Navigator, from David Lynch's 1984 movie 'Dune']] :1': The date that the Universal Standard Calendar is centered around, thus making the Christian Calendar obsolete, focusing on the Spacing Guild establishing more uniform and orderly interstellar travel and finance, as well as the imposing of the restrictions of the Guild Peace. (11,077 A.D) :'10,110: Vladimir Harkonnen is born. (21,186 A.D) :10,118: Hasimir Fenring is born. (21,204 A.D) :10,119: Shaddam Corrino IV is born. (21,205 A.D) :10,132: Glossu Rabban is born. (21,218 A.D) :10,140: Leto Atreides I is born. (21,226 A.D) :10,154: Jessica Atreides is born. (21,240 A.D) :10,156: Elrood Corrino IX dies, Shaddam Corrino IV becomes Padishah Emperor. (21,242 A.D) :10,175 Wolfram Moritani is born. Bronso Vernius is born. :10,176: Paul Atreides is born. (21,262 A.D) :10,187 House Moritani is decimated and destroyed by the combined House Ecaz and House Atreides alliance in the War of Assassins of 10,187 AG. :10,188 Prince Rhombur Vernius is accidentally assassinated in the Theater of Shards of the planet Balut. Beginning of estrangement of House Vernius and House Atreides. :10,190-10,191: House Atreides moves from Caladan to Arrakis. (21,276-21,277 A.D) :10,191: House Atreides is attacked, Leto I dies, Paul and Jessica go into the deep desert, Alia Atreides is born. (21,267 A.D) :10,192: Birth of Marie Fenring on Caladan. :10,193: Glossu Rabban, Baron Harkonnen, and Feyd-Rautha die (in that order), Battle of Arrakeen. Paul Atreides officially becomes Padishah Emperor, and Shaddam and his younger daughters are exiled to Salusa Secundus. (21,269 A.D) :10,194: Paul and Jessica travel back to Caladan, where Jessica is installed as Duchess. Fremen troops capture Kaitain, former Corrino Empire capital. Alia proclaims that those who are not Muad'Dib's allies, are his enemies. (21,280 A.D) :10,196: Gurney Halleck captures Galicia for the Jihad. (21,282 A.D) :10,198: Birth of Farad'n Corrino, future consort of Ghanima Atreides. Great Surrender Ceremony on Arrakis, first failed attempt on Paul's life by Swordmaster Whitmore Bludd. (21,284 A.D) :10,199: Second failed attempt on Paul's life by Marie Fenring and her adopted parents, Hasimir Fenring and Margot Fenring, with him using the Emperor's Blade. (21,285 A.D) :10,202: Shaddam Corrino IV dies. (21,278 A.D) :10,208: Signing of The Tupile Treaty, failed conspiracy to destroy House Atreides begins, Duncan-10208 (Ghola Hayt) is presented to Paul. (21,294 A.D) :10,209:Chani dies after giving birth to Leto II Atreides and Ghanima Atreides, Paul goes into the deep desert, and Alia assumes regency of the throne for the twins. (21,295 A.D) :10,219: Leto II Atreides ascends the throne, becoming the God Emperor/Tyrant, and sets the Universe on his The Golden Path. (21,305 A.D) :10,225: Hasimir Fenring dies. (21,311 A.D) :10,256: Jessica Atreides dies. (21,312 A.D) :13,728: Death of Leto II, the beginning of the Famine Times and The Scattering, Siona Atreides and Duncan-13727 gain stewardship of Arrakis. (24,472 A.D) :c.15,200: The Lost Ones return from The Scattering. (25,372 A.D) Behind the scenes Discrepencies exist in the original Dune novel by Frank Herbert as to the birth dates of Paul Atreides, Shaddam Corrino IV, and Hasimir Fenring. The first quote in the novel indicates that Paul was born in 10,191, though he is stated as being 15 when House Atreides moves to Arrakis (shortly before Alia's birth). The prequel novels by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson correct this by moving Shaddam's birth year back 15 years (and thus the birth year of Hasimir Fenring). The appendices in the Dune novel state that Paul became Emperor officially, 3 years after the defeat of House Corrino in the Battle of Arrakeen. In the Heroes of Dune novel, Paul of Dune, Paul becomes Emperor immediately after Arrakeen, and in 10,196; 3 years later, he is simply addressing the Landsraad for the first time. External links *Detailed Dune timeline by Dr. Attila Torkos (in the Dune official site) *Expanded version of the above timeline Category:Chronology